


Raising the Steaks

by sunflares (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, BLOWJOBS UNDER THE TABLE, Come Eating, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Grillmaster: 76, Impact Play, Oral Sex, Overwatch Summer Event, Porn with some plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Bondage, Slight Choking, Summer Party, Vaginal Sex, ass-slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunflares
Summary: You've been in a relationship with Jack Morrison for quite some time now, but due to the rise of Doomfist and the hectic schedules the two of you have, you both haven't shared that one special intimate act yet. With Hana and Lúcio arranging a summer party for the Overwatch agents, you hoped that this event of theirs would help you and Jack finally get what both of you have longed for against your busy schedules.





	Raising the Steaks

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me at like 2 am right as I was heading to bed during the first day of Summer Games 2017. I have all of the skins from last year and this year, and I'm really enjoying those skins, especially LIfeguard McCree (BLESS) and Grillmaster: 76 (BLESS ALSO FOR DAD MEMES). Anyways, I've been out of the loop for writing, so uh, here you go, have fun with this trashy fic.

He never saw it coming. Well, it’s definitely safe to say that you’ve been hinting at _something_ for the past few days, but Jack had never thought that you would do _this_. You and Jack have been in a relationship for a few months now; however, due to your hectic schedules, there was little to no time for very intimate sessions. The farthest the two of you were ever able to make was just to eat each other out, but you both knew you wanted to go farther than that. When your friends Hana and Lúcio approached you one day with their idea of hosting a summer beach-themed party, you quickly devised a rather crude plan to get down and dirty. They knew of your relationship with the old soldier, and they wanted to help you with your plan, with additional help from some of Jack’s long time friends.

The recalled Overwatch’s summer party was extremely successful due to the tireless efforts of Hana and Lúcio, the powerhouse couple’s massive beach-themed decorations and powerful music lifting everyone’s spirits despite the party being held at the current headquarters. How the two managed to recreate a beach inside one of the conference halls was a mystery to most people, but those who were well versed in the unique actions of the two would know that their connections to people were far, far vast. Nevertheless, all agents on base were having a fantastic time, and Lúcio made sure to cater to every agent’s taste in music. Generous, indeed.

Jack was mulling outside at the grill, his ridiculous team dad outfit (complete with the dad sandals) flittering in the small breeze as he expertly grilled the various steaks to each agent’s special requests. The grill was placed in a rather weird position, in the corner with waist-high walls surrounding it, as well as having a small side door that could be slid open to grant entry to whoever wanted to use it. Despite its rather unorthodox placement and protective walls, Jack worked diligently as the sun began to cascade into the horizon, the meat sizzling and hissing as they grilled.

You had quietly snuck up on Jack as he prepared the steaks for everyone, taking a generous sniff of the delicious aroma whiffing around you. He’s definitely an amazing cook, since he picked up different recipes and whatnot on his global missions in the past. Jack was finishing the last batch of steaks on the grill when you approached him, hugging him from behind, dipping your arms in between his shirt and apron.

“Smells amazing as always,” you said, resting your head on the “76” on his shirt, hands slowly massaging his chest.

Jack grumbled in response, momentarily leaving the steaks to turn around and face you to hug you properly. He planted a soft kiss on your forehead, his tactical sunglasses hitting you slightly as his face dipped down, and you smiled at him, teeth shining in the setting sun.

“How much longer until the team can eat?”

Jack released you from his grip, returning to the grilling steaks, flipping them one last time and checking them. He pointed at you, then to the stack of plates situated somewhat dangerously on the walls, silently ordering you to help him plate the steaks. You nodded and gently grabbed the stack, handing individual plates to Jack as he removed the meat from the grill.

Hana peeked her head out from the door connecting the outdoor area to the conference hall, and you notified her that Jack was done grilling the meat. She momentarily disappeared, returning a few seconds later with Reinhardt, the Korean female placing the plates carefully on the German’s massive arms. Jack relieved himself of his apron, promising to return to clean up the grill, the utensils he used, and the counters on the walls when dinner was done.

The sun was just barely hovering over the horizon, casting a warm, orange glow through the slightly tinted full glass wall of the conference room. Inside, the music lulled to a serene tune, a stark difference from the intense beats of the songs previously played. Jack was massaging your back as you followed Hana to your table, the livestreamer winking at you briefly before calling everyone’s attention for a small toast. You took this brief moment to whisk yourself under the table, situating yourself in front of Jack’s legs as Hana continued her monologue.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jack whispered, lifting up the tablecloth slightly to peek at you. “You should be eating dinner!”

“I _am_ eating dinner,” you replied, smiling innocently, “Although it’s a different course than what you made~”

Jack growled lightly, body about to order you in his fierce commander voice to remove yourself from that absurd position underneath the table, but he was interrupted by Ana giving him a _gentle_ reminder to not be rude to the speaking Hana Song.

Hana finally called for a toast, the clinking of glasses holding various drinks echoing in the merry hall, the agents situated at the tables taking their first official sip of the night. She returned to her seat in between Lúcio and Angela, with Reinhardt gleefully announcing that dinner’s been served, giving a little order to thank dad-Soldier 76 for his hard efforts in creating the steaks for each person. A chorus of thanks erupted from the tables, with Jack merely nodding and raising his hand to calm the crowd.

At last, dinner finally started, just as the sun had completely fallen down the horizon.

* * *

 

Overwatch’s conference room roared with the talk and laughter of the relaxing agents, stories both heroic and embarrassing filling the air as dinner continued into the night. You were situated quite comfortably underneath the table, your arms resting on Jack’s toned thighs, applying some pressure to keep the man from crushing you with his legs as he attempted to maintain his composure rather than writhing underneath your solid grip. The tablecloths did a fantastic job covering your lascivious actions underneath the table, the fabric piling slightly on the floor as you slowly traced your tongue over Jack’s cock.

You could hear Ana and Reinhardt on the other side of the table asking Jack about the spices he used on the meat, with Jack’s responses being far too stable for your taste. You wanted his voice to crack and tremble during dinner as you molded him underneath the table with your hands and mouth. It wasn’t often that you were able to do that, since both of your schedules hectic with the return of Doomfist and whatnot (ugh). Grinning sheepishly to yourself, you tugged the man closer to your body, positioning your mouth above Jack’s cock, pressing light kisses on his bulbous pink tip. You grazed your tongue over the slit on his cock, flicking on it every now and then before you used the flat side of your tongue to stoke and coat him with your saliva.

God, this man is massive.

And you loved it.

His legs squeezed against your arms, more so when you finally took his head into your mouth, your hands snaking up his torso to massage him.

“Mm, Jack, you taste so good~” you cooed, giggling lightly to yourself as Jack’s body began to tremble under your hands.

Jack’s legs flexed under your motions, the next statement falling out of his mouth faltering at the slightest. You wanted more from him, as much as you possibly could in this situation, and you were getting the feeling that you were being selfish, but you didn’t mind. Pushing more of his cock inside your mouth, you fully took his length inside you, causing Jack to momentarily choke on his words. Laughing internally, the man in your grip bucked into your mouth as you increased the pressure of your massages on his chest, as well as sucking and bobbing your head up and down Jack’s twitching cock.

Oh, how you loved messing around with him.

“Fuck,” he hissed, sound audible only to the two of you.

“Now, now, Jack, that’ll come later~”

Jack let out a muffled groan at the feeling of warmth exuding from his nether regions, with Angela quickly asking him if there was something she missed in his check up that morning. You heard Jack shake his head no and grunt (whether it be towards Angela or you blowing him under the table, who knows), and you sped up your pace. Your saliva was dribbling out of your mouth and down Jack’s swollen shaft, his cock continuing to twitch inside your mouth as you moaned and mewled softly into him.

Releasing your mouth’s vice grip on Jack’s erect cock, you took a deep breath pushed your hands farther up his shirt. Oh man, his muscles. You never ceased to be amazed at Jack’s ridiculously muscular build and his superior strength; you just loved being manhandled by him in the bedroom (or anywhere you two wanted to).

You knew Jack’s slouching posture as he ate, being quite the sloucher yourself (or was it because of his age?), and you utilized that to your advantage to reach up and graze your fingers against his nipples. Jack bit his lip, his right hand coming down to lift the tablecloth gently up over your head. Thankfully, due to Hana listening to your special request, Jack’s seat was closest to the wall, essentially trapped in the corner of the room where no one could discover you. You watched him as your fingers played with his nipples, flicking your fingers against the hardening nubs on his chest, pinching them occasionally. A piece of steak carefully entered his mouth as he continued to eat, his mouth having a difficult time trying to decide between moaning out your name or eating his dinner. You were gifted with a muffled moan of delight, a moan in which Reinhardt assumed was Jack’s validation of creating delicious meals fitting of a grill master.

“Ah, you must be liking your own delicious meals there!” The German’s voice boomed, a ferocious chuckle echoing from his mouth.

“Y-yes, of course, I do my best when I make food,” Jack replied, words stuttering.

The table erupted into cheers at Jack’s response, more so at the sight of the old soldier struggling to maintain his rigid composure.

Nevertheless, your tongue lashed out repeatedly against Jack’s fleshy tip as you pinched his nipples, your eyes glancing over to lock on to his eyes (as best as you could through those tactical sunglasses of his) to watch his face twist into a slightly tormented expression. His eyes were absolutely glazed over in lust (you could faintly see them), with the only thing preventing him from taking you right then and there is the dinner and the damn beach-themed party.

“How am I doing?” A ferocious smirk formed on your face, a faux innocent expression appearing slightly thereafter, the flat end of your tongue sliding up his length once again.

Jack breathed in a few hard, labored breaths, his hand swiftly snaking down to caress your cheek as he replied with a curt, “Fantastic,” before he struggled to take another bite of his food.

You slid your hands down and off Jack’s chest, the thick fabric of his Hawaiian shirt covering his hard nipples, and you moved them to his cock, hands pumping at twice the speed. Jack continued to chew and consume his food, finishing his steak and cocktail much faster than he expected and wanted to.

“Hands off,” Jack ordered, your hands falling to your lap, “Let me help.”

His calloused hands grasped the tablecloth to cover you up once again, plastering on each side of your face, guiding you as you sucked and flicked your tongue over him. You slid your tongue up Jack’s shaft for the third time that night, reaching the tip, and Jack’s hands quickly pushed your head down flat against the base of his cock, his silver hair tickling your nose. You swallowed around his manhood, the vacuum-like motions causing Jack to rest his back against his chair, sighing as mutely as he possibly could.

Since Jack was at a such close proximity to you, you could pinpoint his quiet, low moaning against the cheerful atmosphere of the conference hall. To test whether or not he could break a little bit more against your touches, you hummed along his sheathed cock, the vibrations variating in both intensity and duration. Jack’s hips bucked up into your mouth and his hands gripped your hair tightly, a few wet, choking sounds releasing from you as you deep throated him. He grunted once again, with the agents at the table asking if he was okay (for the third or so time that dinner).

How lovely.

It’s not that often that you could bring him to do that (due to time constraints), especially in a public setting, so you were quite proud of your achievement. You hastened your pace with Jack’s assistance, and you worked Jack into his first orgasm of the night.

Or did you?

“Sweetheart, please, I-!”

You slapped Jack’s hands away from your face, as well as freeing Jack’s cock from the wet and warm confines of your mouth.

“Fuck, ___!” He growled, hands slamming on the table.

Giggling, you replied, “Now, now, Jack, not yet!”

“Is everything alright over there, 76?” Hana asked, eyes glinting with a hint of amusement.

“You’re getting quite red in the face there, are you sure you’re alright? I have some medicine with me if you need it?” Angela offered.

Jack shook his head no, and after a struggle to insist that everything was fine and peachy, Angela and Hana backed off, not before looking at each other and giggling to themselves.

Lúcio had finished his dinner shortly after Jack had, and you heard the Brazilian man announce his after-dinner concert special, as well as rush off to the DJ stand with Hana following closely behind. The music amplified in mere seconds, and within moments empty plates were disregarded as agents filed to the dance floor, Lúcio turning on the strobe lights to start the _real_ party. Reinhardt offered his hand to Ana for a dance, to which she obliged, and Angela left with Fareeha with the intent to destroy Genji and Hanzo on the dance floor. Who knew the eldest Shimada could dance just as well as his brother?

Wiping your mouth from the excess saliva, you peeked your head from under the tablecloth to observe if anyone was looking in your direction (to which there were none since Lúcio captivated everyone with his light and music show), and you dashed out under the table, beckoning Jack at the door, winking at him. Jack, hopeless, crudely lifted up his shorts, attempting to cover his trembling, erect shaft and followed you out the door.

* * *

 

The moon cast a soft, cool whitish-blue hue on the grass and foliage outside, a small breeze passing through the area, causing a few leaves to fall from their places on the trees. Compared to the muted deafening music inside the conference hall, the outdoor area of the current headquarters was extremely tranquil. Through the glass, you could see the vibrant lights Hana and Lúcio put up, as well as every agent on base having an incredibly impressive dance battle in the middle of the floor.

You approached a table situated a few feet away from the grill, Jack following you closely behind, gazing momentarily at the grill as a reminder for him to clean up his mess while he grilled everyone’s steaks. Taking the collar of his Hawaiian shirt in your hands, you pushed him onto the table, arms gripping his shorts to pull them down to his feet, as well as effortlessly unbuttoning his shirt. Jack raised his hand to discard his tactical sunglasses from their position on his face, and his lustful sapphire orbs gazed at you as you brought your mouth onto his. His tongue danced with yours as the two of you shared a messy, heated kiss under the moonlight, the soldier not refraining from the ranging urges he had when you blew him under the table, with your hands roaming across his exposed skin.

“Finish yourself off, Jack,” you ordered, taking your tongue and dragging it slowly across the scar on his lips. Without any moment wasted, Jack brought one of his hands to his quivering cock, pumping himself at a brisk speed as you plastered soft and gentle kisses on his face, trailing down to nip at the man’s sensitive skin at the crook of his neck. Jack’s breaths hastened as he toyed with himself, stroking his shaft, the rough skin on his hands making a great contrast to the softer skin of his groin.

“Oh, look at you go, what a lovely sight~”

You backed away from the commander momentarily to observe the view in front of you. It was rare to see the old soldier in a vulnerable position such as this one, and you licked your lips hungrily as Jack unraveled himself in your presence. Jack’s eyes were shut tightly and he was breathing rapidly and ruggedly, his warm breath transforming into vapor as it ventilated out of his mouth against the cool air. He let out some loud groans and moans, your name spilling out of his scarred lips as you watched him pull himself over the edge into bliss.

Jack let out a final, deafening growl of your name, his cock twitching as he came, his thick, warm cream spurting out of his cock in long strings, coating his exposed chest, some landing on his unbuttoned shirt. Sighing at the sight, you lunged forward, retrieving a black ribbon from your pocket. Folding his arms behind him, you went around to tie Jack up firmly, making sure that his arms weren’t bound too tight for him. Gripping the sides of his torso, you pushed his back onto the table, your mouth licking his chest to clean him up. Taking as much of his cream into your mouth, you reached up to Jack and kissed him, the old soldier whimpering as he tasted himself inside you.

“Mm, so tasty, don’t you think~”

You backed away again, this time, however, you were gradually unbuttoning the shirt you were wearing. Taking notice of Jack’s wandering eyes, you finished unbuttoning your shirt, making a last minute decision to rip your bra into shreds, releasing your soft mounds from their confines. That bra didn’t matter anyway. It was time to buy a new one. You watched as Jack inhaled sharply, the moonlight shining on your breasts casting them in an ethereal glow. Dipping your fingers into your shorts, you removed them from your body, your specially chosen panties barely hiding your wet sex.

Climbing on top of Jack, you sat on his cock, your wetness seeping through the fabric as your hips pushed Jack’s shaft flush against his abdomen. The two of you moaned at the contact, the warmth in both of your lower regions pulsing out into your bodies. Leaning forward, you ran your fingers through Jack’s silver chest hair as your mouth ravished his nipples, taking your time to fully indulge yourself.

“Fuck, sweetheart, what if someone sees us-”

“Doesn’t the idea of getting caught turn you on, _daddy_?” You murmured, mouth trailing up his throat, stopping on his mouth to take his scarred lips into yours again.

Jack growled against you, hips bucking upwards as you ground down on him, causing your head to fly back and moan into the night sky. Oh, yeah, he **definitely** enjoyed being called that.

“You like that, don’t you?” You whispered, leaning forward into his ear, licking his earlobe. “You like being called _daddy_?”

Jack merely nodded in response, pleasure surging through him as you rolled your hips onto his shaft. Your fingers slid down his chest, and you hoisted your body farther up his torso, your hips resting on his stomach as you leaned forward to give Jack full access to your glistening mounds. He wasted no time lifting his head up to suck and flick his tongue on your perked nipples, his silver stubble scratching against your soft skin, tickling you. You mewled out, shuddering, as Jack expertly handled your breasts, the limitation of his arms being bound not stopping him from fully indulging himself.

“Press them together for me?” He asked, and you obliged, hands coming together to press your breasts together. He buried his face in between your breasts, his silver stubble tickling you as he glided his face around your sensitive flesh. Every now and then, he would blow a raspberry, causing you to cry out in tickling laughter before returning to a sharp gasp.

Jack began to buck his hips up into the air, causing you to remove yourself from his touches, the old soldier hissing at the loss of contact. You moved yourself back onto his cock, realizing the moment you dropped your covered sex on top of his groin that he was hard and raring to go.

“Baby, please, can we just-” Jack let out a strained mewl as you pulled the fabric away from your core, your wet slit instantly pressing against Jack’s shaft, coating it with your juices.

You rolled your hips up and down along his shaft, your wetness fully coating the man as you teased him, the tip of his cock barely entering your quivering hole as you slid yourself on him.

“Tell me how much you want it, daddy” you cooed, fingers leaving feathery touches on the man’s chest.

“___, please, I-I-”

Jack trembled under you, his image as a strong, high commanding officer quickly dissipating into nothing as you molded him under your words and touches.

“Come on, daddy, tell me, you know how much I hate waiting.”

Jack let out a few strained sobs, the man growling as he bucked his hips up at you, crying out in frustration even more as you lifted your ass into the air, depriving the man of what he desperately needed. Pressing your chest along his, as well as kissing your way up to his ear, you let out one final order.

“Beg for my sweet pussy, daddy.”

The old soldier finally buckled under your insistence, his gruff, masculine voice barking out, “I want my little girl to take her daddy’s thick cock and fuck herself on it until she creams so hard she won’t be able to walk.”

You giggled loudly, your body straightening as you raised your hips and positioned yourself. Jack’s cock sprung free from being held flush against his abdomen, and you used one hand to guide his bulbous, pink tip into your ready, burning hot hole.

“That’s all I wanted to hear, daddy~”

In one swift motion you slammed your hips down on Jack’s cock, the sudden movement instantly arching your back and throwing your head up as you screamed in delight, with Jack following the same lewd noises in his own low, primal voice.

“Fuck, daddy! You’re so good!”

Even though it was only the initial thrust, you were amazed at the intensity of the pleasure that surged through your body, the excitement and electricity motivating your further, causing you to hastily retract your hips to bring them down once again in one sharp motion. You had never felt more full in your entire life, and you **loved it**.

You settled for a rather brisk pace, the man salivating as he watched you play with your breasts as you bounced playfully and intensely on his cock, the escaping high-pitched mewls and whimpers driving the burning lust roaring through his body. Bringing your body down, you pressed your body flush against Jack’s, capturing the bound man’s mouth into yours, moans and groans stirring in your connected mouths as your hips furiously drove themselves up and down Jack’s thick, girthy cock. You could feel the desperation in Jack’s body as he fought against your ribbon and the weight of your bodies against the table top, and with your main intention sated, you pulled your bodies up together to swiftly untie the man’s arms from their binds.

“Happy now, daddy?”

Without any wasted moment, Jack’s hands immediately descended on your ass, holding them firmly in place as he bucked his hips up into yours, forcing your body to halt as you shrieked out his name. His lips attacked your neck, the sensitive area flaring in pleasure as he explored your exposed skin, his hands momentarily sliding up to further open up your unbuttoned shirt, pushing the fabric down to your elbows.

You knew that the moment you decided to free Jack’s arms, you were going to get hammered into the full force of Jack’s enhanced, **_dominant_** , lustful urges, but that didn’t stop you from attempting to keep him submissive to you.

“Slap me, daddy,” you ordered, eyes flickering with amusement as you gazed into Jack’s sapphire orbs. “Slap me _real_ good.”

Jack’s calloused, rugged hands retracted from your body, each hand landing sharp, controlled, and strong slaps on each of your lower cheeks.

 _Smack_.

 _Smack_.

**_Smack._ **

You gasped out loudly, calling out his name as you continued to ride him, occasionally rolling your hips in circular motions to relieve yourself of some tiredness as well as give him a new pleasurable sensation.

“That’s it, daddy, give me more!”

Jack bit down onto your neck, sucking the bruising skin as he relentlessly slapped your ass to your request, each stinging blow reddening your cheeks. His moans and dirty sweet talks were muffled by his flittering kisses across your skin, while your voice, unhindered, echoed into the foliage outside the headquarters. You almost forgot that you were fucking your lover, your commanding officer, in such a public area, let alone outdoors with a slightly tinted, full glass wall and a raging summer party being the only barriers to you two getting caught in such a compromising and vulnerable position. Did that stop you? Clearly not, as you and Jack were easily having the best moment of your lives together, the pent-up lust and intimacy bursting at this very moment and opportunity that the two of you were blessed to have, and you both wanted a good, rough first fuck of your relationship together after the longest time of being stuck in mere foreplay.

You were swiftly losing the battle of dominance as Jack had managed to easily flip your positions over, pinning your back against the table as he climbed over you, cock still buried deeply inside of your clenching hole. That didn’t matter now, and the ribbon that one bound Jack’s arms was now on you, your wrists held up above your head and tied together in a firm, yet unpainful, knot.

“Daddy’s taking charge now, babe.” Jack roared, the roughness of his voice hitting you in all of the right spots, further driving your body.

“Praise your little girl please, daddy? For me?” You asked, an innocent look plastered on your face, contrasting the not-so innocent actions currently taking place.

“Of course, babe, just for you.”

Jack’s pace as he pounded into you was a pure and prime example of his otherworldly strength, his arms taking your legs and pressing them firmly against your chest, allowing enough space for him to look at your writhing frame and pleasure-ridden face as he fucked you thoroughly.

“Fuck, so _tight_ ,” Jack hissed, his silver hair shining in the rising moonlight.

You clenched down on his driven cock, his bulbous head kissing your cervix at an inhuman speed, the euphoric feelings raging through your bodies. Jack took your mouth deliciously in his, as he spread your legs further, opening your core up to him, causing a more intense jolt of electricity to run through your fiery hot body.

“So _delicious_.”

Whimpering at Jack’s power display, you wanted to bark something out, but Jack clearly had other plans as one of his hands ripped your panties in one swift motion, the rather annoying and wet fabric removed from your groin now being placed into your mouth to gag your mouth’s quite loud sounds (although not as loud as the music playing inside the conference hall).

“So _perfect_.”

To be fair, you never really wanted to know what you would taste like, but at Jack’s sudden motion, you soon discovered that hey, you tasted quite fine, despite being extremely wet and lubricated for Jack’s massive cock. With your panties now used as a gag to inhibit your from barking out orders, it was Jack’s turn to play with you. Your body writhed and shivered at Jack’s incessant pounding, the speed at which he thrusted into you boiling the heat radiating from your core.

“The **best** girl for daddy…”

He pulled out of your slick hole as he flipped you onto your arms and legs, wrists still bound together, with his hands spreading your legs out and pushing your chest down onto the table to force your ass up. Jack’s mouth attached to the crook of your neck on your most sensitive side, your body caving in on itself as he nipped your soft skin. You felt his hands harshly slap your reddened cheeks, Jack driving his cock back into its home in your perfect, gaping hole, shifting your body forward and backward to force your breasts to graze against the wood.

You cursed out in pleasure, your voice muffled by your tattered panties, and Jack’s fingers dug into your hips to lift them up higher, thrusting into a deeper, more defined angle than before. There was a small frame in time in which you could say one little thing to Jack before your panties would get bunched in your mouth once again, and you quickly removed them with your straining fingers.

“Daddy, I want to hear what you want to do to me, I want to hear how you want to come for me~”

Shoving the damp fabric back into your mouth, Jack grumbled against your skin, his thrusts somehow still increasing in both speed and intensity. He continued to penetrate your aching, hot, quivering pussy, his mouth trailing kisses up to your ear before whispering in your ear in his deep, masculine, rough voice.

“Daddy’s going to fill his little girl’s fucking cunt with his hot cum all the way to the brim and more until it flows out of her like a river.”

Sounds absolutely **heavenly**.

Jack pulled your body off the table, forcing your now feeble legs to stand as Jack’s left arm grasped your elbows, your arms secured behind you, while his right arm slid up your sweaty body to your neck, firmly yet gently catching it in his grip. He pounded into you, ordering you to maintain your standing frame, the man turning you two around to force the two of you to watch not only the raging dance party inside the conference hall, but to watch yourselves fuck deliciously in the moonlight on the tinted glass. Jack momentarily released his grip on your neck to discard the panties from your mouth, whispering, “I want to hear more of your voice,” and while you watched yourself being ravished by the silver-haired soldier, you swore you saw Hana smirking at you from the other side of the glass.

“Fuck, daddy!” You cried, knees buckling slightly as you spied your breasts bouncing uncontrollably in the air against Jack’s rabid thrusts, the man’s inhuman strength coursing through your body as his ragged breaths and growls in your ear began to unravel and hasten.

“Daddy, I’m gonna come, please, _please_ -”

You cried out in increasingly higher pitches, a ear-splitting, shrill, scream echoing from your mouth as Jack buried himself to the hilt inside your tightly clenching hole, his white-hot, thick cream spurting violently into your cervix, spilling out and around his cock as he pulsed his cream inside you in long spurts. Instantaneously, you squirted out your juices, liquid dripping down your collapsing legs, Jack whispering your name in a sweeter tone. Your mind scattered into a static mess, a burst of euphoria flooding your senses, causing you to whimper and tremble in Jack’s strong arms.

Jack carefully placed you down on the table, allowing you to catch your breath and relax your back on the now cold wood, soothing your flushed, red skin. His cock was still trapped inside of you, his warm cum coating your insides, the soldier thrusting in a few slow times to ensure that you were fully coated. You let out a soft gasp as you watched Jack pull away from you, the feeling of an empty, gaping hole making you slightly sad, as well as the feeling of his cream dripping out of your abused hole giving you a fantastic sense of satisfaction. The two of you were heavily breathing, the cold air rushing around your bodies to cool you off, and Jack came around the table to untie your wrists from the ribbon.

Without thinking, you dipped your fingers into your cum-filled hole, scraping whatever you could into your fingers, pulling them out to lick them and taste the cream of your lover, as well as share some with the man himself.  

Jack stared at you with a rather amused expression of his face, your playful self bringing your forearms to your breasts to press them together, shaking your body in front of the soldier.

“Wanna go again?” You asked, eyelashes fluttering as you blinked sweetly.

Jack laughed at you, buttoning up his shirt, hands coming forward to button yours up as well when he was done.

“Sure, maybe somewhere less public, but first, I need to clean the grill.”

You sat up, gasping as the sore and numb feeling crept up on your lower body. Chuckling back at your lover, you smiled, “Actually, you might want to pull up your shorts first, and then clean the grill.”

* * *

 

The party had ended well past midnight, some agents headed to the infirmary due to drinking a little bit too much. Angela waved her goodbye to you as she walked away, Reinhardt following her with a few agents gently secured in his arms towards the infirmary. Jack had returned to his room to prepare the bath for the two of you, whether it be him actually keeping his promise for a second round or for you to clean up for the night, who knows, and Ana and you were the last two people remaining in the deserted, somewhat trashed conference hall.

“I shall assume your plan was successful?” Ana asked, laughing behind her hand.

“Of course~” You replied, giggling excitedly.

“Well, ___, I’ll be off to bed now, I shall see you when you have recovered.”

How considerate, thanks Ana!

Ana began to leave, her white hair glowing in the light shining through the glass. She stopped at the exit, head looking back at you, and she spoke once more to you before waving goodbye and departing.

“After all, the two of you put on quite a show for us who heard your voice.”


End file.
